


Open Doors [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheridan was ten years younger the last time they did this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Doors [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/open-doors) | 1.8 MB | 3:08


End file.
